The present invention relates to an exercise apparatus and more particularly relates to a step apparatus for use when carrying out stepping exercises.
It has long been known that stepping up and down, so that the body is alternately raised and lowered, is an excellent form of aerobic exercise. In the past such stepping exercises have been carried out using benches or the like. The present invention, in one aspect, seeks to provide an apparatus for use in carrying out stepping exercises.
When interconnecting two elements which are formed of a molded plastics material, it is desirable to utilize connectors which are spaced apart. However, when elements are molded of a plastics material different examples of the element may have different dimensions due to, for example, slight alterations in various parameters during the molding process. These parameters may include the temperature of the mold and the precise composition of the plastic. Thus, if connectors are provided which require to be accurately aligned, it is frequently impracticable to have such connectors spaced apart by a significant distance. However, if the connectors are close together, two elements of plastics material cannot be securely fastened together. Thus, in another aspect, the invention seeks to provide a connector that may be utilized to interconnect two elements, where, due to the nature of the elements, the connector components on the two elements may not be precisely aligned.